


No Surprise to Anyone

by J93



Series: Attack on Titan Fics: Armin x Sasha [AruSasha] [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: AruSasha Ship Week 2018 Day 4: CelebrationArmin wants to surprise his girlfriend on her birthday with breakfast in bed but things don’t go according to plan.





	No Surprise to Anyone

Sasha woke startled to smell of something crispy. _Did I leave something on again?!_ She shot to the door and ran down the stairs, expecting a fire. Instead what she found was her Armin, wearing an apron and mittens, frying some eggs and grilling several strips of bacon. They both stood in complete confusion.

“Are you all right?”/“Don’t you have work?” they said at once.

“You first,” Armin said.

“I thought something was burning so I came down here and… why are you here?”

“Levi gave me the day off.” He walked over and kissed her cheek. “Happy birthday.”

It suddenly hit her - it was her 25th birthday and she didn’t even remember it. Life has gotten really busy these past couple months with the move and Armin’s new job. She was never one to forget her own birthday. She hoped she didn’t forget anything else that was important.

“Don’t worry.” Armin took her hands and kissed them. “I’ve forgotten my own birthday one or twice too. Which makes it all the more surprising when I come home to a party.” He smiled. She smiled too. “Now, I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed.” He looked back at the oven and back at her. “But now that part is out of the way to do you want to grab a plate and set the table?”

She laughed and nodded. Soon Armin came through with a plate of bacon strips, egg and orange juice. She pulled him in and kissed him.

“Your the best.”

He shrugged. “I know. You, on the other hand, could do with some improvement though.”

She punched his shoulder. She began eating with her bacon strips. Sasha had a weakness for bacon. It had been her favorite since she went on her first hunt with her Dad when she was little. She killed a wild boar and the whole family had it for dinner that same night. In all years of having bacon, eggs were the best combination and Armin was great to cook with eggs. However, he was one to talk. He needs to improve his bacon skills.

No surprise to anyone, Sasha finished her breakfast in under three minutes. Armin was still drinking his coffee.

“Good?”

She leaned back in her chair and sighed, rubbing her stomach. “Great.”

He smiled and took a sip, “You have cards in the mail. You want to do them now or later.”

“Later. I need a shower.” She got off her chair and was at the door when a naughty idea came into her head. She turned around, crept up behind Armin and put her arms around his chest, kissing his neck. “Wanna join me?” she in his ear and lightly bit his earlobe.

He was silently still. He took the last gulp of his coffee and let Sasha pull him by the hand upstairs to the bathroom. As they got to the hallway, that was when the fun began. She started to kiss all over his face and neck. He began to unbutton his shirt and throw it on the ground, then his belt, trousers and until he was finally in nothing but his pants. She still had her clothes on and he wasn’t going to let her get away with it. He lunged at her, grabbing her mouth with his, making out against the wall between their bedroom and the bathroom.

A sudden pause on his end killed the tension. Armin leaned back and licked his lips. Sasha opened her eyes and looked at him, confused.

“What is it?” she gritted her teeth.

“Bacon.” Was his only response.

“What? Hmph!” he kissed her again, his tongue asking for permission to enter. She granted it and she felt it swipe her from side to side. _Oh, the possibilities!_ Her legs squirmed and her toes curled.

He opened the bathroom door and pulled the cord, while still being occupied with his other duties. As the door slowly shut behind himself he pulled back and kissed her lips.

“Hmmm, bacon.”


End file.
